tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations is a Classic Series song. It was first featured on Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition and then was later released on Thomas' Train Yard Tracks, but the model series music video was never released. On January 6th, 2016, it was finally released as a CGI Series music video for Thomas' YouTube World Tour. Lyrics :As you go from day to day :Looking for a better way :And you think you've got it all under control :So you bend the rules a bit :As you try to make things fit :But you know you should be doing as you're told :Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :And the wrong way may seem easier :It doesn't matter who you are :Obey the rules and you'll go far :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now :So you see you have to try and do the right thing every time :If you do, then you will come to the conclusion :That there is right and there is wrong :And the rules help you along :And they're really only there for your protection :Although sometimes you'll find it so hard :And the wrong way may seem easier :It doesn't matter who you are :Obey the rules and you'll go far :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now :We all live by rules and regulations :Rules and regulations now :Isn't it a bore, isn't it a chore :Sometimes it's so hard remembering all those :Strict rules, codes, laws, all those stipulations :Rules and regulations now :But without those rules and regulations :Where would we be now! : :(letters in bold were not in the music video) Characters * Thomas * Edward * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Toby * Duck * Oliver * Bill and Ben * Emily * Spencer * Connor * Porter * Salty * Paxton * Stafford * Duncan * Annie and Clarabel * Henrietta * Toad * Bertie * Cranky * Sir Topham Hatt * The Teacher * The Deputy Minister Episodes * King of the Railway * Tale of the Brave * The Adventure Begins * A Blooming Mess * Pop Goes Thomas * Stuck on You * Gordon Runs Dry * Wayward Winston * The Lost Puff * Percy's Lucky Day * Bill or Ben? * Away From the Sea * Thomas' Shortcut * Old Reliable Edward * Not So Slow Coaches * Thomas the Quarry Engine * Duck in the Water * Signals Crossed * Thomas and the Emergency Cable * Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger * Spencer's VIP Trivia * Mike O'Donnell has stated that there were classic series music videos made for That's What Friends Are For and Rules and Regulations. For unknown reasons, they were unreleased. * In the YouTube World Tour, the sixth verse is omitted. In Other Languages Home Media Releases CDS * Thomas and the Best-kept Station Competition * Thomas' Train Yard Tracks Gallery File:WaywardWinston2.png File:WaywardWinston62.png File:KingoftheRailway390.png File:BillorBen?57.png File:NotSoSlowCoaches12.png File:Spencer'sVIP69.png File:Spencer'sVIP70.png File:Spencer'sVIP71.png File:Spencer'sVIP72.png File:Spencer'sVIP73.png File:AwayFromTheSea5.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay6.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay7.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay8.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay9.png File:TheLostPuff20.png File:TheLostPuff21.png File:TheLostPuff22.png File:TaleOfTheBrave106.png File:TaleOfTheBrave107.png File:Thomas'Shortcut19.png File:OldReliableEdward29.png File:TheAdventureBegins268.png File:DuckintheWater56.png File:DuckintheWater57.png File:SignalsCrossed47.png File:SignalsCrossed46.png File:Spencer'sVIP82.png File:Spencer'sVIP83.png File:Spencer'sVIP84.png File:Spencer'sVIP85.png File:KingoftheRailway32.png File:KingoftheRailway33.png File:ThomasandtheEmergencyCable17.png File:TheAdventureBegins345.png File:GordonRunsDry19.png File:GordonRunsDry14.png File:PopGoesThomas59.png File:PopGoesThomas18.png File:BillorBen?63.png File:BillorBen?62.png File:BillorBen?64.png File:BillorBen?65.png File:BillorBen?66.png File:BillorBen?67.png File:AwayFromtheSea84.png File:AwayFromTheSea86.png File:AwayFromtheSea89.png File:AwayFromtheSea90.png File:TheAdventureBegins369.png File:TheAdventureBegins373.png File:TheAdventureBegins375.png File:BillorBen?6.png File:TheAdventureBegins254.png File:ThomastheQuarryEngine81.png File:DuncanandtheGrumpyPassenger75.png File:SignalsCrossed24.png File:SignalsCrossed101.png File:TheAdventureBegins344.png File:AwayFromTheSea57.png File:ABloomingMess9.png File:Percy'sLuckyDay55.png File:StuckonYou3.png File:Spencer'sVIP109.png File:AwayFromtheSea58.png File:Spencer'sVIP111.png File:Spencer'sVIP112.png File:Spencer'sVIP120.png Music Video File:Rules and Regulations - CGI Music Video Category:Songs